Tradeoff
by squirrel2
Summary: A sort of sci-fi medeival twist.  And completely revised!  Plus, Jester's real name!  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own JatD.

Note: I know the difference of language would be a problem for the people but, to make it more interesting, let's just pretend they spoke the same way.

Tradeoff

Chapter 1

"Lunge, Jane, lunge!"

That was one of Dragon's usual motivations for Jane as she battled Gunther in the practice arena.

"Make him cry for mercy!"

"In your dreams, frog." That was Gunther. Despite his feelings for Jane, which he kept very discreet, he would make comments such as these to put Jane down. Ever since she had become a squire, he had tormented her, and as the years had passed he began to like her, both as a friend and romantically. It was too late now, though, for he couldn't soften up after he had made his initial feelings so clear. No matter how much he wanted a friend, or love, it was too late now. Especially now as, upon turning 14, Jane had one week ago agreed to court Jester. She had not wanted to, not that she didn't like Jester, but more because she wanted to keep on track with her training. Jester had, as he was very persuasive, convinced her.

Jane suspected Gunther had feelings for her; she caught a certain look in his eye from time to time. She figured that if he was not brave enough to ask her to be his friend, then she would treat him as an enemy as he did her.

Even though Gunther was deep in thought, he still conquered by hitting her sword as hard as he could; he was impatient for the battle to be over. Jane shrieked as the sword flew from her hand and knocked her wrist back a bit farther than it should have gone. Gunther immediately felt bad for injuring her, but could not bring himself to go up to her. Instead, he headed to the stables without saying a word.

"Don't worry, Jane. You'll beat him next time." Dragon tried to encourage her as best he could.

"Maybe…" Jane replied, though she doubted she would beat him. Jane then headed off to the kitchens to find something cold to put on her wrist.

* * *

><p>"Could you hurry up? I have homework to do."<p>

"Do not hurry me, as I am sure you do not want me to make a mistake."

Kayla grimaced at the thought. She truly did not want him to make a mistake, and was in fact very apprehensive. She had been randomly selected to take part in a scientific experiment, and was to be given a load of money. The experiment was to see if someone's thoughts could be connected with the thoughts of someone from the past. Dr. Ronald Allen was a respected scientist; thus, Kayla's parents had agreed. Kayla was only 14 years of age and was being used only because Dr. Allen suspected teenage brainwaves would be easiest to connect.

It would be a few more hours until the experiment would take place, and the anxious girl began mentally writing her English report as she waited.

* * *

><p>After Jane had a conversation with Pepper as she had tended to her hurt wrist, she had headed to the gardens in search of someone else to speak with. From the courtyard, she could hear the beautiful lute music ahead. Rake had gone to the market to get seeds for his garden, so she knew Jester was there alone.<p>

"Greetings, Jane," Jester spoke in a warm voice as he laid his lute down on the table. "Did practice go well today?"

Jane's face hardened. "No, it did not. That's what I need to talk to you about. I haven't beat Gunther in months. He has gotten much stronger." She held up her skinny arm. "While I am not strong at all. What am I to do?" Jane always went to Jester for advice, though now that they were courting, she felt uneasy speaking to him.

Jester could sense her uneasiness. Still, he tried to encourage her. "Jane, you are far smarter than Gunther and more quick and agile. If you cannot match his strength, deceive him or out do him with your footing." Jester anxiously waited for Jane's reply.

Even though Jane knew all of that, it still made her feel better, and some of the uneasiness began to slide away. "Thank you, Jester," she said as she began to walk away.

"And, Jane…"

She turned back around.

"There's something I should tell you."

Jane's heart started pounding. She was pretty sure she knew what he was about to say.

"In fact, I should have told you awhile before. Anyway, I thought you should know what-"

Just as Jester was about to finish that sentence, Sir Theodore intruded.

Jane mentally thanked him for sparing her from having to come up with a response to Jester's admittance to his love for her. Even though they were courting, he hadn't yet spoken the powerful words, and Jane knew she wasn't ready for them.

"Jane, I need you and Gunther in my office immediately." He then walked away with a nod to both of them.

Jane, eager to get away from him, said, "You can tell me later." Jester nodded and watched as the redheaded knight walked away from him at a fast pace. He thought to himself, _she certainly is beautiful._

* * *

><p>Kayla got too anxious to think about her report. Instead, she toyed with her iPhone. And after a few minutes, she became too anxious to use it; she was literally trembling in her chair, and decided to watch Dr. Allen do his work.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I know this chapter is horridly short, but I'll update soon.

Chapter 2

Jane and Gunther quickly arrived in Sir Theodore's office, with Jane smirking at him as he arrived later than she did. They both nodded to him politely.

"Tomorrow you two will be sent on an important mission. Intruders have been reported in the wood. You two, along with some of the knights, will go into the forest, track them down, and bring them to the King."

"Will Dra-" Jane began to ask.

Sir Theodore anticipated her question. "Dragon will not be coming. We need to sneak up on them and not fight them, but bring them to the King for questioning." Gunther sighed at the part about "not fighting." Sir Theodore glared at him and continued, "Be ready to leave in the morning. I want you dressed in armor and waiting at the gates with a horse before dawn." Sir Theodore beckoned for them to leave, so they did.

* * *

><p>"Are you almost ready?" Kayla fearfully asked. She was still trembling in her seat.<p>

"Almost…"

After her assignment was given, Jane headed off to her room to prepare her things for the next day's journey. When she was finished, Jane peered through her window and into the distance. Seeing that the sun was setting, she began to get ready for bed.

"Done," Dr. Allen announced as he stood up from his work. He motioned for Kayla to stand up as well.

"Will this hurt?" Kayla's voice was almost a whisper.

"No, it should not."

Kayla stood in a circle printed on the hard cement floor. Dr. Allen gently placed a device on her head that pulled at her soft hair. He pressed a button on the machine and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Jane climbed into bed and pulled on her covers. Just as she was about to close her eyes, everything went black.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kayla began to waken. Her half-asleep self was surprised at how clean the air smelled. The gentle breeze did not smell of car fumes and garbage, but of grass. Then she opened her eyes. Her reaction was panic.

_Where am I? _she screamed the thought. She was sitting in a hard, uncomfortable bed with an elaborate design on the covers. The room she was in was circular with strange objects scattered messily about it. There was an odd manikin near the bed wearing metal clothes. She shrieked quietly to herself when he saw a sword lying on the drawer.

"What's happened?" she said to herself. She jumped out of bed at the sound of her voice. Then she saw how skinny her body was, and ran to the mirror. It was very foggy, and when she tried to clear it nothing happened. She screamed when she saw her wild red hair and eccentric clothes.

Jane was in an odd room. The walls were a flat color; no stone bricks. There was a peculiar looking chair and when she turned around she saw something- she had nothing to relate it to- and a man dressed strangely. Her room was gone. She screamed.

Jester was already walking to Jane's room- she was late meeting Sir Theodore at the gates- but when he heard her scream, he ran. He reached her door and knocked on it as hard as he could.

"Jane! Jane! Are you alright?"

From inside, Kayla thought, _Jane? Who's that?_ Then she remembered. Something must have gone wrong with the experiment. Dr. Allen had told her that she would be connecting minds with someone from the past. _I must have been transported to the past and into the mind of someone else_, Kayla thought, trying to keep from freaking out. _I should probably pretend to be this person; there's no telling what they would do to me if they find out I'm someone else._ Kayla knew her, or rather _Jane's_, mind might still be connected, so she tried to tell Dr. Allen of her situation through her thoughts. Once she was done, she decided to answer.

"Yes, I'm here," said Kayla and she opened the door.

* * *

><p>Jane decided to do what a knight would do. With courage, she said, "Who are you? Where am I? I am Jane, knight of King Caradoc's Guard, and I demand you answer my questions." Jane was startled by her different voice. Her body was not as skinny, but not fat, though she didn't feel as lean. Her hair was long and blonde, much like the Queen's.<p>

Dr. Allen quickly understood the situation. He knew Kayla and this other person's mind had been switched. He decided he must keep this person calm. As he thought that, Kayla's phone rang and Jane jumped back. She reached cautiously into the pocket in the strnge blue pants and found an odd device making the noise.

_So much for keeping her calm_, Dr. Allen thought.

* * *

><p>Kayla was startled by the sight of the person at the door. He was wearing a jester costume similar to the one her brother had worn last Halloween.<p>

Jester noticed Jane staring at him with shock. "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you alright? I heard you scream."

"I had a bad dream, that's all," Kayla decided to say.

Sir Theodore needs you for your assignment, remember? You're late."

Kayla, of course, had no idea what her assignment was or who Sir Theodore was. "Could you remind me what it was? I can't remember."

Jester thought this strange. "You are to go into the forest to find the intruders. You need to get ready now."

Kayla stood still. Jester gestured to her to begin getting ready.

"What do I need to get ready?"

"You need to put your armor on, get your sword, and saddle a horse." Jester paused. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Kayla figured the metal clothes on the manikin were the armor. As she walked over to get it, she realized she liked the feeling of being so lean and light.

"Also, do you want to know what I was going to tell you yesterday?"

Kayla didn't want to seem suspicious so she nodded.

"I was going to tell you what my name is."

_Why doesn't this Jane person know what his name is?_ Kayla thought. "What is it?"

Jester wondered why Jane wasn't as interested as he thought she would be. "I still want you to call me Jester, but my name is Virtus."

_He's called Jester?_ Kayla thought. _That's stupid._ She thought she had heard the name Virtus in history class. It was the name of some god. "Oh, that's an…interesting name. Anyway, I guess I have to get ready now." Kayla motioned for Jester to leave.

Jester looked suspicious and hurt. "Why don't you care?" His voice was starting to crack with disappointment. "You've always wanted to know my name."

Kayla wasn't sure how to answer that. She had no idea what _Jane_ was like. "I'm just in a hurry, that's all." The boy called Jester then left her room, though he didn't seem the least bit satisfied, as she prepared to put the armor on.

At first Kayla expected the armor to be very heavy, so she was surprised when she lifted it and found it rather light. Putting it on was tricky, though, and she feared she would be even later for her "mission." Finally she got the armor on and, very carefully, picked up the sword. It had runes on the hilt. Kayla had only ever studied Anglo-Saxon runes before in a class, and the runes on the hilt were not Anglo-Saxon so she had no idea what they meant. All she could do was hope Dr. Allen could fix the problem and send her back to her real life.

She entered a state of pure amazement when she left the strange circular room. Before her was a castle and when she turned around, she discovered she had been in a tower. The world seemed so green and peaceful. Suddenly, a new feeling overwhelmed her. It was excitement. Compared to this, her old life seemed so dull and boring. She was going to go on the first adventure of her life. She had a new leaner body and a whole new world. Kayla had confidence in Dr. Allem; surely he would get her back to her real life, so she decided to enjoy this adventure while she could.

Down the steps she went until she reached a large, empty place with a bizarre contraption of metal and wood that somewhat resembled a human. Kayla had learned in her medieval history class that this was a practice dummy. After taking a long look at the dummy, she ran across the arena and found her way to the stables. There she met a blonde-haired boy with remarkable blue eyes who was dressed as a blacksmith.

"Hello, Jane. I've heard you need Cleva for your mission. I already have her saddled for you."

"Thank you," Kayla said to him. Her sense of adventure was weakened by a new feeling- dread. She had never ridden a horse before, and did not know how to mount one. She slowly walked over to the horse who eyed her suspiciously, almost as if it knew she wasn't really Jane. Kayla put her right foot in the metal loop as she had seen on TV and forced herself up with all the strength she could muster. She fumbled and nearly fell down; luckily the blonde boy was there to push her back up onto the horse.

"Are you alright, Jane? Why did you have trouble getting onto Cleva?" he asked.

Kayla felt frozen. "Uh, I'm just…um…sleepy, that's all," she stumbled.

"Be careful then." Smithy was surprised that Jane hadn't responded to that comment. She just oddly tried to make the horse go forward and succeeded after a few tries. Jane didn't seem herself. Usually she would have said she would be fine and that no one should worry about her. Smithy was getting suspicious.

Kayla was having enough trouble with the horse. She had no idea how to control it and didn't even know where she was going. Luckily the boy called Jester tan up to her and asked, "Why do you look lost, Jane?"

"I look lost because I don't know where to go, obviously." Kayla rolled her eyes. Then she remembered. She wasn't Kayla, she was Jane. She had forgotten and spoke the way she would normally have spoken. She tried to regain her composure.

"Excuse me?" Jester said in disbelief. Jane never spoke to him like that.

"I mean I…I'm not sure where to go exactly, that's all."

Jester then led her to the gates and left her to some other people dressed in armor. One of them, the tallest and oldest, gave her a glare but didn't speak. He just beckoned to them to follow. As they began riding, Kayla wondered how Jane was doing in her life.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Jane said with disbelief as she held the device. It continued making noise. Before the man could intervene, Jane threw the device to the floor and watched it shatter. The man stood looking at her with a shocked look.<p>

"Kayla's not going to be happy about that."

"Who's Kayla?" Jane asked. The name felt strange to her.

The man paused, thinking. "What is today's date?"

Jane thought this question strange. A total stranger was alone with her in a strange room and was asking her what the date was. "April 2."

Dr. Allen was surprised the month and day was the same as in the present, but he wondered what time in the Middle Ages she was from. "And the year?"

"You don't know what year it is?"

"Please, just tell me."

Jane was very scared. Even more so than she had been on her first battle. "It's 814."

Dr. Allen gasped. The mind of this person was from awhile back. "I am about to tell you something will probably not believe, but it is the truth. Your mind has been transported into the future. Another girl, Kayla, from now is in your body living your life. The year is now 2011."

Jane did believe this. There was no better explanation to why she was in this strange place. Dread overwhelmed her. Her life had been taken away from her. Someone else was being her, and she had no idea how they were representing her. Everyone she loved was gone, in the past somewhere. She spoke, her voice a whisper, "Can I get you get me back?"

Dr. Allen once again paused. That made Jane feel terrible. "Yes, I think I can. If I can do it once I can do it twice." He beckoned for her to sit in the odd chair. She obeyed, not knowing what else to do. Jane sat there, watching the man work on the big something.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: A short chapter, but I'll update soon. Trust me, you like the next chapters…

Chapter 4

As Kayla was following the men, who she figured were knights, she felt a jolt. It wasn't from the horse; it felt like it was from inside her mind. After a few seconds, a new scene flooded into her eyes. Kayla was being sucked into a memory of sitting in the chair of Dr. Allen's test room, anxiously watching him work on his machine. After a few seconds more, she came back into reality, still riding on the horse.

* * *

><p>Jane was watching the man work on his something when she felt a jolt. At first she thought it had come from the chair, but then she realized it had come from her mind. Before she could try to understand it, she was sucked into what seemed another world. Then she realized it was a memory. She was in Sir Theodore's office with Gunther, listening to him tell them their assignment. In a few moments she back to reality where she was still sitting in the chair.<p>

"Excuse me, but something just happened," Jane said.

The man got up from his work. "Yes?"

"I was just sucked into a memory. I was back in my time. I remembered going into Sir Theodore's office, and Gunther was there and…" she trailed off realizing the man wouldn't know who they were.

His expression became intense. "Tell me, if you were still in your time now, how long ago would you have been in that office?"

Jane tried to figure that out. After being transported to a different time, she found it hard to figure out how long ago she had been in Sir Theodore's office. "About a day ago."

The man pondered this. Then he began to speak. "I think I know what happened. About a day ago, Kayla was sitting where you are, watching me. I think you were in the same position and mind set Kayla as she was. Thus, you were remembering what you were doing when Kayla was sitting in the chair like you. Kayla is probably having a memory like you had back in in your time."

"Oh…" Jane trailed off as she had nothing else to say. She just sat back again and wondered what Kayla was doing in her life.

* * *

><p>Kayla was wondering what had happened. She hadn't just remembered something; she had lived it again. She figured Jane must have done something in her life.<p>

One of the knight's stopping interrupted her thought. The man looked around and then whispered, "The intruders are here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dr. Allen stood up and turned to Jane, who had fallen asleep in the chair. He gently awoke her and said, "We need to go somewhere."

Jane at first thought she was still in medieval times. Her actual circumstances came back to her and her stomach turn to a rock. She remembered she was away from her real life. Then she realized who she missed the most.

Jester.

Jane shook her head and stood up from the chair. She helplessly followed Dr. Allen out of the room and into a hallway. There were no windows and the walls were made of the same flat material as the walls of the room she had just been in. They continued walking until they reached another door. But there was no handle.

Jane, confused, started to open her mouth to ask a question.

Dr. Allen predicted her question, just as Sir Theodore had in her old life. "It's called an elevator," he said as he pressed a button with a down arrow on it. "It is used to get people up and down in a building faster than stairs."

Jane was mesmerized as the door slid open to reveal a gray box with a panel of buttons. She suddenly had Rake's claustrophobia. But as a knight, she bravely entered the box after Dr. Allen. He hit another button and she felt the box go down. Jane whimpered. Then, embarrassed, she stood up straighter.

"Jane," he said, remembering when she had told him she was "Jane, knight of King Caradoc's Guard." "We have to go to another building to get a part I need in order to get you back to your time. I need you to stay calm, for we are going to experience some things that are very different than what you are used to. There have been many changes in the last centuries."

Jane braced herself for what she would she next. But after they had left the "elevator" and the building, she realized she had not braced herself enough. Before her was a world full of buildings, and a lot full of monsters.

She reached to her back for her sword, and then remembered she was not still in her body. As an alternative, Jane put her hands up, preparing for a battle. Dr. Allen figured it was the cars that were bothering her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his car, which he unlocked.

"These big things are called cars," he said to the frightened girl. "They are used for transportation."

"Like horses?"

"Yes, except much faster."

Jane did not like the "faster" comment.

Dr. Allen opened the door and gestured for her to go inside. Jane hesitated, so Dr. Allen said, "It will be fine," and gently pushed her into the machine. Jane turned around and saw him walking behind the "car" and opened the door on the other side. Jane, as she was trembling, looked around. The seats were very comfortable, much unlike her hard bed. In front of her was a smooth surface and next to that was a wheel. She saw that on the smooth surface, it read "airbag" and she wondered what that was. It also read "Toyota Camry" which she figured was its name. Then she tapped at the clear material on the door. She was amazed at it.

Dr. Allen noticed her staring at it and said, "That's glass." He strapped himself in and then struggled strapping Jane in as she resisted. "This is called a seat belt. It keeps you in the car in case of a crash."

"A _crash_?" Jane couldn't rap her mind around the fact of these monster-car things crashing.

"Never mind," said Dr. Allen as he popped the key into the ignition. The car started rumbling. Jane shrieked. Then the car started moving. Jane screamed.

"Would you please stop screaming? I need to concentrate."

Jane nodded and clamped her jaw as she watched the scenery move as a blur.

* * *

><p><em>Intruders!<em>

Kayla looked all around trying to spot them. Then two men ran into the scene, stopping when they saw the knights. One of them just gaped, while the other unsheathed a sword. One of the knights- a short one- hopped off his horse and began running towards them.

"Sir Ivon!" yelled the tall knight as his horse reared. After seeing the knight's horse reared, Kayla's decided to rear too, throwing Kayla to the ground. She groaned and then got up again, surprised to see one of the intruders running at her. Her instinct would normally have been to run, but instead she unsheathed her sword and held it out in front of her.

Metal began clashing metal and Kayla was surprised at how she already knew how to use the sword. It was like Jane's body knew how to fence despite Kayla's different mind. But soon Kayla tired and the man began getting the upper hand. Another knight came to her rescue and fought off the intruder. The battle quickly ended, much to the short knight's disappointment, as the intruders ran off before the knights could see where they went.

The unsuccessful knights then headed back to the Castle, where they would be looked down at by the King.

* * *

><p>The car stopped after a few miles of driving. Dr. Allen unstrapped himself, and Jane did the same. Not knowing how to unstrap it, she simply pulled it away from her and climbed out of the rope, then opening the door.<p>

Dr. Allen, who had never seen someone use that technique, said, "You could have just pressed the button." He then signaled for Jane to stay standing beside the car while he went into the building to retrieve the part. A few minutes later, he returned with some type of metal gadget. He took from his pocket a clicker, which opened the door. Jane, remembering how to get in, opened the door and strapped herself in. Dr. Allen did the same and turned on the car once again.

* * *

><p>The knights arrived back at the Castle in an hour. Kayla did not go into the Throne Room with them; instead she went back to Jane's room, where she put away the sword and struggled getting her armor off.<p>

Once she had finished, she opened the door to the outside, and fainted once she saw a huge, green monster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jane, are you alright? Jane? Wake up!"

Kayla began to wake up. She pushed her body up, and then put her hand on her head, trying to stop the throbbing. Then she opened her eyes. Before her was a dragon, who looked at her with warm, worried eyes. Kayla screamed like a banshee and backed away.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"Don't kill me!"

* * *

><p>The two entered the elevator, which now went up. Jane was no longer afraid, as she was beginning to get used to these modern innovations. Once they reached the top, the doors slid open and Jane leaped out, ready to return to her time.<p>

Dr. Allen opened the door to his test room and motioned for Jane to sit down. But she refused, too eager to sit down. He accepted and started connected his device to the something. Jane smiled, as she couldn't wait to see Jester again.

* * *

><p>Dragon suddenly remembered the time when Jane had lost her memory due to eating berries. He wondered if she had once again forgotten who he was. "Jane?"<p>

Kayla thought of the beautiful maidens in stories who were eaten by fire-breathing monsters. "Leave me alone! Leave right now and never come back!"

Dragon recognized these words and flew off with his head down. Kayla, seeing that the beast was gone, ran back into the room.

* * *

><p>"Ready."<p>

Jane was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Dr. Allen took her to a circle drawn on the floor and placed a device on her head. He pressed the button.

* * *

><p>Kayla heard a knock at the door when she was hiding under the bed. She quickly climbed out and headed towards the door. She opened it and saw Jester standing there. <em>Why does he always come after I scream?<em> she thought.

"Are you alright, Jane? I heard you scream."

"Yes, I'm fine." Then she decided to ask, "Why do you always come when I scream?"

Jester looked down and closed his eyes. "Because…" He looked up.

Kayla sensed something coming.

"Because I love you."

"Huh?"

The embarrassed jester suddenly turned a scarlet color and ran from the room.

Before Kayla could make sense of what had just happened, she felt a jolt. Then it was gone. Unlike the memory, nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Nothing happened. Nothing went black as it had before. Jane continued standing there. Dr. Allen pressed the button again. Nothing happened.<p>

Jane was engulfed in a feeling of dread as she realized she may never get back to her time again. That she may never see Jester again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You mean…" Jane tried to find her voice. "You mean I will never get back to my own time?"

Dr. Allen pondered. "There may still be a way. I can't see why it wouldn't work again. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Jane ventured hopefully.

"That's it!" Dr. Allen yelled.

"What's it?" Jane yelled almost as loudly.

"You and Kayla must have been standing in the same place! If you both do that again, then maybe your minds will connect! Where were you standing before you came to the future?"

"I was in bed."

"Then we will just have to wait until nightfall and…"

"There's one problem."

"What?"

"We would have to do it at a moment when she was in bed but still awake. When I was transported, I was still awake. If she's asleep, her mind might not connect."  
>Dr. Allen pondered the new problem. "I've got it!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kayla then felt another jolt. Except now she heard a voice in her head. It was her own voice.<p>

_Kayla, this is Jane, the person who is in your body. Dr. Allen has found a way to get us back to our own times. All you need to do is lie in the bed, but don't fall asleep._

_I can go back home!_ Kayla thought. Then she felt something else. It was reluctance. Kayla liked being Jane. She liked adventure and being lean. Bu then she remembered her family. Her parents, her brother, her cat…

Kayla climbed into bed and waited.

* * *

><p>Dr. Allen once again placed the device on Jane's head and pressed the button. This time, everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>Kayla lay in bed when everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane awoke in her room to the sound of Dragon's voice.<p>

"Jane! Jane! Do you remember me now?"

Jane suddenly remembered everything that had happened to Kayla. She had been on the mission to find the intruders, she had met Dragon, and…

Jester loved her! He had finally admitted. She also remembered what he had told Kayla what his name was. Virtus. Jane also remembered the events with Dr. Allen.

"Dragon, I am fine. I was just sick yesterday. But I have to go now!" Jane popped out of bed and ran to the door, which she opened. Then she sped down the stairs to Jester's room.

"Jane?" Dragon called.

Jane arrived at Jester's room and knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Jane!"

"Jester," Jane wasn't sure how to put it to words. "I was sick yesterday- that's why I was acting so weird." Jane decided she would tell no one what had happened to her. No one would believe her. "Your name is Virtus! The Roman god of courage!"

"Yes. I never went by it though, for I don't feel like I deserve it. I'm not brave at all."

Jane chuckled. "Fool, of course you're brave."

Jester began to relax once he figured Jane had forgotten that he had told her he loved her.

"And, Jester…"

Jester's stomach tightened.

"I love you too." And she hugged him.

* * *

><p>Kayla found herself standing in Dr. Allen's test room.<p>

Joy overwhelmed her.

There was Dr. Allen, smiling at her.

Then she looked down.

"Hey, what happened to my iPhone!"

Note: It's finally done! Did you like the ending? Please review!


End file.
